


Honey Is For Bees Silly Bear

by LissaWho5



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Adoption, All I'll say is fuck Cecils mom, Angst, Anxiety, Cecil's secret, Child Abuse, Disassociation, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Parenthood, maternal abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: -Spoilers For Cecil's Secret-An exploration of Carlos and Cecil's journey as parents and the anxieties and joys that come with it.(Most Chapters Can Be Read On Their Own. More Specific Content Warnings Will Be Given Before Each Chapter)
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Steve Carlsberg/Abby Palmer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Honey Is For Bees Silly Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Title is from Moonsickness by Penelope Scott
> 
> CW: Anxiety over parenthood., Past Child Abuse. Please let me know if I need to tag anything else!

It didn't start when they took Esteban home.

It starts the night before they get him. In the morning they would pick him up. The nursery was set up and they had baby-proofed the house. Cecil and Carlos have read nearly every parenting book and talked to every good parent they knew. They had done all the proper rituals with the bloodstone circle, it being the best job either of them had ever done.

Yet Cecil was nervous, not just the typical nerves that come from starting a new chapter, especially one that involves another life, particularly a life that will be dependent on you for many years to come, but a different type. A different one.

Carlos was sleeping next to him, always the heaviest of sleepers. Cecil felt out of his body and the next thing he knew he was in his living room calling Abby. His sister, an amazing mother, and someone who took care of him more than his own mother did. 

“Hello?” She picked up, she sounded exhausted, Cecil realized it was pretty late (whatever that meant when time didn’t work).

“Abby, how did you do it?” Cecil sounded panicked, frantic. He was pacing the living room of their house. His hand that wasn’t holding the phone was shaking up and down. 

Abby made a noise of confusion. “Do what Cecil?”

“Be a good parent. How did you know how too? Mom wasn’t, well mom wasn’t good at it, and you didn’t have a you or another parent to tell you how too. How did you know you wouldn’t make the mistakes mom made?”

Abby was quiet for a moment and Cecil almost asked if she had heard him but she responded before he could.

“To be completely honest, I did what you did. I read what I could. I thought about where mom fell short and I actively tried not to do that. I made sure I had help and if I didn’t know I’d ask another parent or a nurse at the hospital Janice was born at.”

Cecil stopped as he processed that, “Was...was it frightening. Becoming a parent.” His voice was calmer, still panicked but not in nearly as frantic of one. 

“Of course it was. Riley was leaving as soon as she could and I knew I’d be on my own and I didn’t know if I could be better than Mom was to us.” Abby sighs as she thinks back. “Then I realized I wasn’t. And I realized that I wasn’t Mom. I’m Abby. I’m Janice’s mom, I can do what’s best for her and take care of her. That I wouldn’t be perfect, but I’d do everything I could to be the mom I wanted. The mom we both wanted.”

Cecil starts to tear up. He and Abby usually didn’t talk about their mom. There was a lot of pain there and they both viewed her in a different way and they didn’t want to bring up that sore spot most of the time. They both knew that their mom wasn't good but Abby viewed her in a much more negative light, Cecil feelings were more mixed and complicated than he cared to think about. As he got older the more negative that light became however he couldn't help but defend her somewhat and to love her. Despite everything she did. 

“I-I’m scared. I know I have Carlos and you and all of our friends and family, but I could hurt him.”

“Do you want to?”

“What?! Of course not. I never ever want to hurt him, I already love him so much and I haven’t even met him.”

“Then based on the knowledge I have from you and based on how much effort you have put in, you are going to love your son. You are going to raise him the best you can. Your son whose name is-“

Cecil chuckles, “Nice try Abby but you’re finding out with the rest of our family after he's brought home. I would tell you as a thanks but I think Carlos wouldn’t appreciate it.”

“Eh, it was worth a shot, and no need to give me anything. While I’m not going to lie and say that calling me in the middle of the night was a pleasant surprise, I am happy to be here for you Ceece.”

Cecil smiles, small and genuine, and he would like to think Abby can tell. “I’m going to try and get some sleep. I have preparations to get up pretty early to get him. After we let him nap we’ll come over and let a few of you meet him.

Abby nods, though Cecil can not see that. “Okay. Just...I hope this helped you feel better, even if just for the night.”

“It did. Thank you Abby.” And that was the truth. Cecil was still scared and he knew one conversation wouldn’t take away all these fears, but he felt better for the moment, which was enough for him.

"Goodnight then Cecil, have nice pretend dreams."  
  
"You too Abby," And Cecil hung up the phone. Feeling better but still incredibly nervous. However, he climbed back into bed and got the closest thing to sleep that he reasonably could.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I have a few chapters planned out but feel to share any ideas for chapters you have! You can also find me at shaniacnightvaleresident on Tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shaniacnightvaleresident
> 
> Fic Title Is From "Lullaby" by Fall Out Boy


End file.
